Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Best Works
Summary: Stella and Macy want to spend some alone time without their boyfriends, but that's basically impossible when your boyfriends are appart apart of the band the JONAS. Joella Joe/Stella Nacy Nick/Macy Fluff


**Hello people! I'm back! Anywho this is a one shot written out of boredom. I think it's pretty good til the end, but whatever I decided to post it. I have finished the next chapeter of What Did I Do to Your Heart. I'll post it next. Hopefully in the next hour or so. So be looking out for that. Umm That's about all I have to say so enjoy :) **

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR JONAS!!!! **

Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun

It was just a sleepover. Two best friends. Two girls. Who wanted to have fun. Without boys.

That was near impossible when your boyfriends won't leave you alone more then two seconds.

That's the problem that Stella Malone and Macy Misa faced.

They loved their boyfriends dearly, but they wanted girl time. Where they could talk about them without them hearing it and about the newest chick flick that the guys would pretend that they didn't want to see, but secretly they do and they try and act like tough men when you drag them to see it. That was the Lucas brother's in all their glory.

"So Stella, I was thinking maybe we could see a movie this weekend?" Joe asks with puppy dog eyes. Stella rolls her eyes at her boyfriends crazy antics.

"For the millionth time Joseph, Macy is spending the night. It's girls only weekend. I told you next weekend I'm all yours. Promise." She says kissing him quickly on the lips before putting some books into her locker. He looks at her and pouts.

"But Stella! What am I supposed to do all weekend?" He asks looking at her.

"I don't' know. Hang out with Nick. He'll be lost without Macy. You guys can go be lost little boys together." She says smirking. He looks at her in shock and she quickly leans over and pecks him on the lips.

"I was kidding Joe. Chill." He crosses his arms, but he can't resist Stella Malone for long.

Across the school Macy and Nick held hands as they walked.

"So Mace do you wanna hang out this weekend?" He asks looking at her. She shakes her head.

"Nick I've spent the last three nights hanging out with you. Me and Stella have our girl weekend once a month. You know that. It's just one weekend. You'll be fine." He looks down faking a pout.

"But Mace. I'll miss you." She giggles.

"I'll miss you too, but I really wanna spend some time with Stella. Please just one weekend. For me?" She asks giving him the puppy dog face. He sighs.

"Fine me and Joe can mope all weekend while Kevin tries to get what were doing, but not succeed." He says obviously put out. Macy leans over and kisses him quickly on the lips. And he smiles a small smile.

Nick paces across the room on Friday night. Joe watches him.

"Dude knock it off." Joe yells at Nick. Kevin sits their awkwardly.

"You know if you wanna see the girls just go over to Stella's and climb up to the balcony. That way you guys can see them, but they won't see you." Joe stands up and walks over to Kevin.

"Bro that is the smartest thing you have ever said." Kevin shrugs.

"Well it had to happen eventually." Nick says looking at both of his brothers.

"GROUP HUG!!!" Kevin yells. He pulls Joe and Nick into the hug.

"Quit it dude! I don't like being touched." Nick said as he struggled to break away.

"Fuzzy bear can you read me over" Nick says into the walkie talkie.

"Dude fuzzy bear?" Joe asks looking over at Nick. Nick shrugs and quickly begins to climb up the tree Joe following close behind.

"Dude can you hear anything?" Joe asks looking up at Nick.

"Yeah dude I can!" He whisper shouts.

"Finally some girl time." Stella says sighing. Macy sighs as well.

"Yes finally. Don't get me wrong I love Nick and all, but it's good to be away from him for a little while." Stella nods.

"Same here. I love Joe and he is my best friend. It's just. Too much togetherness lately." Stella says laying back on her bed. Joe and Nick look at each other. As they do the limb there both on begins to crack.

"Ah oh..." Joe says as the branch breaks sending them both to the ground.

"Stella did you hear that?" Macy asks. Stella just nods and grabs Macy's hand.

"Smart move genius. Now the girls are gonna know that were here and there gonna hate us." Nick says rolling his eyes at Joe.

"How is this my fault?" He asks looking at Joe.

Stella and Macy walk up just as he says that. Both of them have their arms crossed over their chests.

"Boys you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Just one more thing before we explain. I love you Stella." She nods and pinches his cheek.

"I love you too, now come on. Let's get this all figured out."

**Did you like it? Please review and give critsim! It makes my writing sooooo much better! **


End file.
